The Quidditch Bet
by skytears9
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a bet on the Quidditch field, and whoever loses has to tell the winner whom they like. This takes place after their fifth year. HG and RH pairings. ONESHOT! Please RR. Flames are not welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The Quidditch Bet

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely, NOTHING!! J.K. Rowling owns it ALL! **

Hey everyone, this is just a repost fic from my old account. I hope you like it. It's been a while since I've done this, so you know the drill: Read + Review!

**Synopsis: **Harry and Ginny have a bet on the Quidditch field, and whoever loses has to tell the winner whom they like. This takes place after their fifth year. H+G pairing. ONE-SHOT!

**The Quidditch Bet**

"Go, Gin, Go!" Harry Potter shouted as Ginny Weasley zoomed past him on her new Nimbus 2001 at the Quidditch field. He watched her fly her way toward the three hoops, guarded by Gryffindor's Keeper, Ron Weasley. Ever since fifth year, he practiced more and finally knew how to play with people watching him.

Ginny quickly put a tight grip on the quaffle that was under her arm, as she got closer to her brother and the hoops. She glared at Ron when she saw him getting ready to block her shot.

Remembering her special move, she flew toward the right hoop, causing Ron to follow her. Ginny pretended to shoot as he came closer to her and turned at the last second to shoot the quaffle into the far left hoop. Before Ron could even realize what she was really doing, he heard Ginny and Harry cheer, only meaning that she had made the shot.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed with a big smile, and slapped Harry's hand when he came over.

Ron groaned and sluggishly flew over to the two, cursing a few colorful words under his breath.

Harry and Ginny paused their cheering when they saw him coming. She rolled her eyes when Ron's muttering reached her ears.

"Oh, calm down, Ron. It won't be that bad." Ginny assured him.

"Yeah, all you have to do is tell her how you feel. Not bad at all." Harry added sarcastically and laughed.

Ron glared at his little sister and alleged best friend.

The three had been spending the last four hours on the Quidditch field, practicing for their game on Saturday and having some fun, too. They had started talking when a bet came up between Ginny and Ron, and this was part of it. The bet was that whoever won a game of Quidditch by just making one shot, had to make the loser confess to the person they like.

Since Ginny had won, Ron had to tell Hermione that he likes her—no _loves_ her, but if he had won then Ginny would confess to a certain Boy-Who-Lived that was with them.

Ron looked at them with pleading eyes. "Do I _have_ to?" He whined.

Ginny frowned and turned her broom to him, "Of course! It was part of the bet."

"Can't I just do it _tomorrow_? Come on, Gin, I'm your big brother remember?" Ron groaned as his face turned red. He really didn't feel like doing this right now, nor ever.

As if on cue, Hermione came onto the Quidditch field, her bag of books swinging on her shoulder. She smiled up at them and waved her arms at them. Harry and Ginny had told her to meet them at the Quidditch field after she was done studying.

A smirk came upon Ginny's lips, "Well?"

Her brother glared at her and mumbled under his breath, saying that he hated having sisters, but he didn't move.

Harry sighed, "Get it over with, Ron!" he glared large daggers at him too, but still Ron did not move.

"GO!" the two urged in unison.

Ron groaned once more before slowly going over to where Hermione was and getting off of his broom. She looked at him with a puzzled look in her eye, wondering why it was just Ron coming down.

Harry and Ginny turned their brooms around to watch, but much to their displeasure Ron told Hermione that he'd tell her something once they got inside the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione nodded awkwardly and went with him, but didn't notice him turning his head quickly to stick his tongue out at the two.

Ginny rolled her eyes once again, "What a baby."

"Darn, and I wanted to watch." Harry said and snapped his fingers. _And learn, _he thought.

"I wouldn't. It would be sad to watch him mess up." Ginny said while laughing.

Harry laughed with her, "Yeah."

"I mean it can't be that _hard_ to tell someone you've liked for a long time how you feel."

She shook her head as she started to get ready to descend to the ground. All of a sudden, Ginny felt her broom come to a halt when Harry stopped her and looked her in the eye.

"What?" She could feel her heart beating, and tried not melt into his emerald eyes. Eyes that made her lose every train of thought she had. _No, stop it!_ Her mind screamed and quickly looked away.

If you're wondering why she was having these feelings, it's because ever since the end of her second year, Ginny had fallen for him—madly and truly in love with him. And it's not because Harry had saved her life, but because she found him to be kind and courageous and someone she could always talk to. Lately, it had been hard to keep her feelings in check; what with her romantic fantasies getting the best of her once in a while.

"Uh, then who do you like?" Harry asked. He began to blush a tint red into his cheeks and rapidly looked away.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and was about to tell him when an idea came into her mind. "Do you really want to know?" Ginny asked with a slight smile. She could feel her cheeks heat up, but the cool wind blowing past them kept her cheeks at a regular temperature. Harry nodded in answer.

"Ok, how about this. We have a bet, similar to the one I had with Ron." Ginny suggested.

"And that would be?" He interjected.

"We play Quidditch, except all we're using is a quaffle and the person who makes the first shot wins. If I win you have to tell me whom you like, plus you have to confess to her and then I tell you who I like." She stated with a broad grin. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"And if _I _win you have to tell me whom you like and you confess to him, and I'll tell you who like." Harry added.

Ginny nodded, "Right. So nobody really wins or loses. But be careful, I don't like to lose."

Harry smiled a genuine smile at her, the smile that she so loved. "Neither do I. Let's go!"

Soon the game began and Ginny had the ball first, she quickly flew past him, but before she was even close to the hoops Harry appeared before her. He flashed another smile at her and zoomed past her, taking the quaffle as he did. _Darnett!_ She had forgotten about his Firebolt.

Ginny cursed and quickly went after Harry, feeling the wind blow through her fiery-red hair ponytail. He must have not heard her because the next thing he knew he was heading toward the hoops empty handed.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and went full speed at the hoops on the other side of the field. The wind started to whip faster in Ginny's face, causing her to squint to catch the sight ahead of her. Behind her Harry raced after her, trying his best to catch her tail, and just when he was an inch close to her broom's edge she threw the quaffle and she had won.

"YES!!" Ginny yelped, and would have jumped for joy, if she hadn't remembered that she was on a broom. Her hand held onto the broom's handle to steady herself and turn to Harry coming toward her. She smiled a hundred watt one just for him.

A groan passed his lips as he came over, but when he saw her smile his mood changed completely; her smiles always had that affect on him.

"I won!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry sighed, "Yes, you won. So, uh, how about dinner?" He tried to weasel his way out of the bet by changing to a subject that might appeal to her. He really didn't want to tell her whom he likes, because she's right there in front of him.

The two started to move down from their height up high over the Quidditch field and mounted off their brooms.

Ginny was ripped from her happy victory by Harry's suggestion. "Um, sure. I do feel a bit-" she stopped in mid-sentence and realized that he was trying to get her to think of something else.

"Wait a minute." Ginny said. "Are you trying to get out of the bet?" A menacing glare came his way.

Harry blushed, "Uh, no. No, of course not. Why would you think that? I would never do such a deceitful thing." _Uh-oh,_ Harry thought,_ I've blabbed too much again_. He tried to laugh it off, but it didn't fool Ginny one bit.

"Harry?" She said calmly. Even though his blabbing was too much, Ginny thought it was cute the way he tried to cover it up.

"Yes?"

"Just tell me who you like and we can get this over with."

"Yes, I know."

She smiled at him, "Good, then tell me."

His blush grew and he couldn't help it at all. "Um, well, you see th-the person that _I_ like is," he paused before saying in a very low voice, "you."

"Huh?" his voice was so low, Ginny couldn't hear what Harry said at all. "Sorry, but I couldn't hear you."

He dreaded having to say it again, "You didn't? Because I sure did! Now how about that dinner?"

"Harry!"

"Ok, ok."

_I might as well get this over with,_ he thought. He mustered up all the courage that was in him at the moment before looking straight into her light blue eyes. Harry took a deep breath and continued, "I like you Ginny. No, I _love_ you Ginevra Weasley. I have for a long time. Please tell me you feel the same way." He felt his heart beat thumb loud and fast under his chest. He hoped she didn't notice that his blush had crept all over his face. It was if he was acting like her in his second year.

An awkward silence fell between the two and it felt like hours before Ginny broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't like you." Ginny replied with her head down to the floor.

An invisible stake went through Harry's heart and the pain spread through his whole body. "W-what?" Those were the words that he dreaded to hear.

"No, I love you!" She exclaimed and tackled him to the ground.

Harry gasped and the two fell to the ground, Ginny on top and him on the bottom. Laughter burst from both of them as she looked down at him, locks of her hair fell into her face, framing it. It was just about the greatest moment for both Harry and Ginny, but he couldn't help but make the moment perfect by leaning in to kiss her.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!! THANKS FOR READING!!**

**-skytears9**


	2. Chapter 2: Ron's Confession

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely, NOTHING!! J.K. Rowling owns it ALL! **

Hello reader(s)! First off, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who both read and reviewed this fic. Since this was my first fic, I'm glad that it went well. Thanks also to luverlyxxgourgeous194 and SweetSouthernGal for correcting my mistakes. And since everyone suggested that I should continue with Ron's confession, I have finally found the time to get my lazy self to do it. x Enjoy!

-skytears9

**The Quidditch Bet Continued: Ron's Confession**

After Ron Weasley had lost the Quidditch bet to his only sister, Ginny Weasley, he now had to hold up his part of the bargain.

What was the bet about? Well, the bet involved a one-on-one Quidditch match between the two youngest Weasley siblings. Whoever made one shot past the other had to make the loser confess to the person they like.

Unfortunately, matters such as there were better said than done.

Due to the bet, Ron's face was now beet red as he trudged off toward Hermione. She stood at the entrance of the Quidditch field with a bag of books hanging on her shoulder.

The setting sun fell onto Hermione and enhanced her natural beauty. Her curly brown hair seemed to sparkle against the sunlight and at the sight of her, he almost caught his breath and began to fantasize.

Many times, he wished to run his hand through her hair and—

—The awareness of both Harry's and Ginny's eyes boring holes into his back cut him from his fantasy. The fact that it wasn't embarrassing enough he had to confess, but that his best friend and little sister were there to witness it.

_Why me?_ He sadly asked himself.

Ron sighed and looked down at the ground. Despite being mortified of committing the act that he was about to do, he couldn't deny a small feeling of relief. A relief to know that if Hermione felt the same way, then he wouldn't have to fight the feelings he had for her.

Emotions that made him want to wrap his arms around her when she looked so crestfallen. Or at times when they quarreled, Ron wanted nothing more than to kiss her fiercely.

And it wasn't just the physical touch that he wanted, no, he loved her mind as well. Through the past years of being best friends, he saw and admired her brilliance and intelligence. He knew that there was no one else who could be just as wonderful as her—except his mum.

It was these emotions that floated to the surface when he came close to Hermione. She smiled brightly at him, but then gave him a puzzled look.

"Why isn't Ginny and Harry coming?" she asked, trying to look at Ron in the face.

Ron tried to hide his deepened red face and looked down. "Uh… Th-they. .er. .w-want to stay longer," was his struggled excuse.

Hermione's puzzled face cleared a little, "Oh, alright. But why aren't you with them?" She bent her head down, another attempt at trying to look at Ron in the eyes.

He slowly looked up, but tried to train his gaze to go beyond her. "I-It's.. be-because," Ron stuttered out, "..I.. er.. um.. need t-to t-talk to you." He smiled sheepishly at Hermione and then added, "B-but not, uh, here." He quickly thought of the best place nearest and the picture of the lake popped into his mind. "Let's try t-the lake."

A look of confusion was still on Hermione's face as she answered, "Alright then."

Ron hastily took Hermione's arm and half-dragged her to the lake. Hermione didn't know what else to do, but to allow him to take her and stare at the back of his bright red-haired head. As he led her on, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. For Hermione's part, she didn't have the slightest idea why Ron was bringing her to the lake nor did she know what he wanted to talk about.

_If he only wants to talk to me, then it must be serious,_ Hermione thought defensively. Although there was a small voice in the back of her mind that told her prediction was correct.

When the two finally came to the lake, Ron immediately let go of her hand and found a large rock a few feet away to lean on. He let go because he didn't want her to feel his nervous shaken hands. Hermione decided to put down her book bag and sit on the medium-sized rock across from Ron.

_This is it,_ Ron told himself, trying to gather up some courage to speak. _But how and what do I say?_ He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. It was at that moment he became tongue-tied and a silence fell upon them once again.

The stillness continued for a small number of minutes until Hermione broke it by asking, "Well? What did you need to talk to me about?"

Not surprised by his loss at words, Hermione crossed her arms. Even though she grew impatient, she was really quite glad to be alone with him—the boy she had feelings for ever since their first argument.

But Ron was dumbfounded at how to begin this love confession. _Come on, you big bloke,_ he thought,_ say something._

However, the words weren't able to process from his brain to his mouth.

_Why did this have to happen now?_

A few more minutes passed by and Hermione angrily stood up. She came to the conclusion that he was trying to pull a prank on her or had some means of humiliating her.

"Ron, if this is some kind of joke, I really don't understand it." Hermione told him as she picked up her book bag. "Besides, it's getting late and I have lots of homework to do." She glared at him and turned to leave.

Ron's mind screamed for him to stop her. This time, the motions processed and he finally found his voice.

"Wait!" He called to her retreating back.

His call stopped Hermione in her tracks, but she didn't turn back around to face him.

"Yes?" she answered quietly.

After feeling another blush warm his cheeks, Ron took a deep breath and allowed his heart to speak.

"H-hermione," he stuttered, "I have a c-confession to make." Ron took another deep breath, "The first time I met you, I thought that you were just another obnoxious know-it-all."

When Hermione heard this, she swiftly turned around with an agitated expression. "Excuse me?"

Ron realized what he had just said and quickly added, "No, let me finish."

Hermione sighed and motioned for him to continue, "Go on."

Before continuing, he looked into her eyes and smiled weakly. "But after I got to know you and we became better friends, I saw how brilliant you are. You're also so intelligent in class and caring towards Harry and me. And even though sometimes we get into pretty bitter rows and I say really mean things—the truth is..that I actually love you. Please tell me you feel the same way."

Hermione's right hand flew to her mouth in awe and small tears of joy gathered in her eyes. She smiled lovingly and ran toward him.

"Oh, Ron," she said as she hugged him tightly. She happily buried her face into his chest.

Since she ran to hug him and the force was pretty powerful, Ron was taken aback. "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" he asked obliviously as he looked down at her brown head.

Hermione giggled at his daftness and looked up at him. "Maybe this will answer your question," she replied.

She slowly closed her eyes and leaned in to put her lips against his. It's a good thing she closed her eyes, because Ron's face was a strawberry color as he kissed her back and embraced her closely.

The End

­­­­­­­­­­

Yayyy! I finally did it. Haha I hope you all enjoyed it. Now—review please:

-skytears9

P.S. I'm also working on a Draco and Ginny fic based upon this Filipino movie I saw. I'm still working on it, but it'll be sure to come soon—I hope you guys will read that, too.


End file.
